AsaKaru One Shots!
by blackstardragonlover
Summary: A series of one shots including Karma and Gakushū! Some are M rated while some are not. Other AC characters will be included, but only as side characters. Enjoy watching the couple bicker and fight, if not become sweet with each other.
**This will be a series of one shots of Karma and Gakushū. Some will be M rated smut or no smut, depending on what I feel like the story will go.**

 **I'm uploading this because my laptop had a virus so I had to get it rebooted. I couldn't upload the new chapters for the other stories yet because I can't access a computer for my flash drive for a few more days. Please take this as an apology!**

 **I do not own Assassination Classroom or it's characters. All rights go to the manga writer. As well as some of it was part of a rp, so thanks Akashi Seijuro for letting me use the rp as a story idea.**

* * *

"So troublesome that Akabane is. I swear, he's dead as soon as I get my hands on him." The roan haired boy grumbled as he walked up the mountain towards the E class building. Why was he heading up the mountain? His favorite rival had been spreading rumors about him being gay or bi. Of course he shrugged it off at first, threatening anyone who dared to think of such things as not true or an arranged suspension was in order. Things then became quiet for a few days until the assembly. Gakushū groaned at the thought of the assembly from yesterday.

 _Flashback:_

The gym was rather quiet, just a few whispers here and there towards E class. Everyone of the E class crew were there including Karma, which was rare. The Dean of the school said a few words before handing over the microphone to student council president, Gakushū Asano. The ace of A class waited patiently for the cheering to calm down from the female population, except E class's females were rather quiet, showing off bored looks towards the roan haired male.

Raising his hand to silence the crowd, he raised the microphone to his mouth to begin speaking. "Good afternoon, students of Kunugigaoka Academy Junior High. I am here today to discuss some important information regarding this institution. First off-" A motor sound was heard from above. The projector screen above was coming down. 'That's odd. I never requested the projector for this speech. I'll have to talk with the technical crew about this.' He thought to himself. Clearing his throat, he started to speak again. "First off, regarding the latest test scores on this semester's midterms, I would like to congratulate you all on your best work."

"Why thank you Mr. President. I'm happy you think so highly of me compared to the rest of these poor bastards." Gakushū inwardly sighed as he looked to the one student, brave enough to speak up in assembly. Akabane, Karma standing in the front of E class wearing his usual trademark smirk. Ignoring his surroundings of his worried fellow classmates and the glares rest of the school. Gakushū just gave him a look to be quiet; holding back his urges to roll his eyes or glare at his rival; before turning back to the rest of the student body. "Let me rephrase that, I would like to congratulate all except E class because it looked as if your grades slipped back down to normal levels. Which is good for the school am I correct?" Hearing a roar of cheers from the rest of the students, the teachers of the main building gave their nod in approval. He looked back over at the E class to see that the group were still trying to stand tall but were failing. He noticed that Akabane was missing from the crowd. He decided to think nothing of it, the slacker always cut assembly before, this wasn't anything new. Oh how wrong he was.

Once again, Gakushū calmed the crowd with one hand, allowing himself to return to the topic at hand. But before he could utter a word, he was blinded by the light of the projector for a second. Shielding his eyes, he heard gasps from the crowd in front of him. Confused, he turned around to see what was so surprising. They say a picture is worth a thousand words, so hearing a ton of screams from the females of the school starring at a picture of himself, showering in the locker rooms, was enough to cause a ruckus among the students. The shower mist was able to cover his privates from being shown but the image left just a little more to the imagination. Jaw dropped in shock, he nearly dropped the microphone.

"The hell?" Picture changed to another, a little more embarrassing than the last. It showed womanizer Ren standing behind a leaning down Gakushū, without a towel on. In the crowd, Ren paled from the photo shown on the screen. 'There goes my dates for the week.' Noting that girls will be hounding him like banshees now. The picture changed again to one that looked photo-shopped, very skillfully photo-shopped. It showed Gakushū hovering over a pop idol while she was undressed. Of course the male population of the audience had a mixture of attraction and jealousy while the females, well, let's just say Gakushū was thinking of ways to flee from the murderous glares. A fourth picture showed him in the Chairman's office of all places, sucking on a dildo, in his father's chair. He wasn't naked this time but more like shirtless. Fuck, if Gakushū could only die right there and now, he would because knowing the Chairman, he wouldn't let Gakushū live this down or let him into his office under any circumstances now.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly ran off the stage to the back, heading to the control room to find a way to shut off the projector and try to salvage as much of his sanity and pride as he could. Finding an unknown laptop hooked up to the projector, he tried to turn it off. It wouldn't work, even closing the laptop, the humiliating pictures of horror continued to play. He tried many things even to turn off the projector, nothing worked. He had no choice but to allow the slide show to continue. Though the pictures seemed to be an assortment of photo-shopped images and spy camera shots. After ten minutes of watching the horrible slide show from the laptop, the pictures finally came to a close. A blank screen with red writing appeared; **Hope you poor, lovely bastards enjoyed the show! - A.K.**

...

Gakushū practically hid in the mountains behind the E class building for the rest of the day. After receiving numerous texts and calls from his fans, friends, teachers and even his father, he turned off his cell for good. He waited for the sun to set before he heading back home to receive a long, three hour lecture from his father. His only friend Ren came by during the night to give him the laptop that was in the control room. "Hey man, about today, I think you should take a few days off from school. You know, until everyone calms down."

Gakushū nodded before taking the laptop. He bid Ren goodnight with an apology, before sitting down at his desk to examine it. After a couple long hours of looking over the slide show and laptop itself, he finally was able to pull up the slide show's code to see how or who made it. The code looked like simple web design code but with a higher level of coding. Everything seemed to be in order except for a few letters behind a bracket or parentheses. He looked closely and wrote down each letter in order: m, a, k, a, r, a, n, a, b, e, k, a. Taking a minute to look at it, his eyes widen in surprise when he realized it was a name. Mix around the letters enough and the letters spelled out "Karma Akabane".

"That little shit."

 _Flashback over:_

So now Gakushū was hiking up the mountain on his day off to find Akabane and kill him. He took the back way up so he could avoid running into any of the students at the school. 'I don't need anymore trouble than that prick has already given me.' Not watching where he was stepping, he accidently activated a paintball trap. Soon he was covered in red, blue, orange, and purple paint. "The hell? Why are paintball traps set up here? Damn it, the fool is going to pay." He ignored the trap and continued up the hill until he heard water running nearby. Thinking he could get cleaned up some, the roan headed to it. Instead of a stream Gakushū found a beautiful makeshift pool out of the mountain stone and river. 'When did father put this here? Wait, scratch that. Even he wouldn't put anything this fancy near the E class scums.' He tested the pool to see if it was safe, it seemed clean enough. He glanced around to make sure no one was around before he stripped and jumped in.

Working quickly, he cleaned off the paint from his body then started working on his clothes. He then hung up the wet clothes on low hanging tree branches before slipping back into the water with a sigh. He stayed there for a while, enjoying the tranquility while allowing his clothes to dry. The roan haired boy soon lost track of time, before long school was almost ready to let out for the day. While sitting on the edge of the pool, he heard the bushes behind him rustle. Thinking it was just a weasel or some other creature, he ignored it. Then there were more rustling noises followed by a mechanical sound. Jumping up in surprise, Gakushū cautiously stepped closer to the bushes, trying to find the source of the noise.

He walked cautiously out into the woods, curiosity getting the best of him by forgetting that he was still in his birthday suit. 'What was that sound?' Crunch. Snap. Whirl. His violet eyes widened at the sounds. He had triggered another trap. He jumped back to avoid it but his foot was ensnared in a loop of rope hidden under some fresh mowed grass. The rope tightened and yanked him up so he was hanging upside down by one foot. "Kyaa! What the fuck?!" Gakushū tried to reach for the rope holding his leg in the air. It was too far away for him to reach. "Shit. This sorely sucks." He grumbles as he dangles upside down.

While he thinks of a way to get free, the mechanical noise he heard earlier seemed closer. Looking around, he finally spotted a camera up in the tree. Eyes widen at the device, hoping it wasn't on as he quickly moved his hands up to hide the rest of his pride. Unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be on the poor boy's side this week because the lens of the camera moved back and forth like someone was playing with it. 'Wait? Is someone there? I can try to bargain my way out of this mess.' "Excuse me but instead of playing with that camera, can you perhaps let me down?" He called out towards the camera. The device stopped moving its lens before retreating back into the leaves of the tree. There was some rustling before a figure hopped down from the branches.

"I might can _if_ we play by my rules Mr. President." Gakushū groaned at the sound of the voice. The owner of it was the _last_ person he wanted to see right now!

"Damn it! I assume this is your doing Akabane?" He glares at the red head who was twirling the camera in his hand.

"Yep." Came the cheeky response. "Though I wouldn't have thought you were an exhibitionist too Asano-kun~." He smirked, his day was just getting better and better.

Gakushū blushed bright read before he growled at Karma. "I'm not an exhibitionist! My clothes had paint on them so I had washed them in the pool and was waiting for them to dry out. Now get me down from here you piece of shit!"

Karma watched him dangle on the rope before shrugging, then he turned to leave. "I was going to cut you down but since you're being rude right now, I guess I should leave."

"No!" The red head stopped in his tracks and looked back at his victim. The roan haired boy adverted his eyes, blush still visible as he swayed ever-so gently on his rope. With a huff and sigh, he closed his eyes and gave in. "F-fine. What are the rules Akabane?"

"Hm? Oh that's simple, pose for me and give me your cell number." Karma held out a piece of paper and a pen.

"What?!" Opening his eyes, the shocked violet hues looked into the mischievous golden ones. "You're joking right?"

"Nope. Take it or leave it. Not many come down this path through the mountain and if they did, you'd probably be starved to death by then." Gakushū grumbled knowing he was right. Snatching the paper and pen, he scribbled down his private cell number that only a few, excluding his father, knew about and handed it back. Very tempted to use the pen to cut his way out or toss it and stab Karma's eye out.

"Fine, I'll pose for you. So hurry up and get me down from here!"

"First, hold your arms up like this," Karma motioned for both his arms to be in the air, which in Gakushū's case, they'd point to the ground. Swallowing, he did as he was told. Removed his hands from his privates and pointed them to the earth. A few clicks were heard from the camera. "Good. That's all I need. We'll be in touch." He turned to leave once more.

"Hey wait! You promised to set me free!" The hanging nudist called out in an almost desperate voice.

Karma stopped and turned to look at his rival. "Oh did I? Well then, here you go." He threw a large hunting knife towards the ground under Gakushū, which planted itself upright. "Have fun freeing yourself~!" He chuckled before finally leaving.

Gakushū just swayed there in shock. 'What the hell did I just get myself into?' He thought as he watched the retreating figure of his rival. "Damn you Akabane! I hate you!"

* * *

 **Ah don't worry, Karma only gave the pics to special people, mostly censoring the pictures so he could keep the uncensored ones for himself and later blackmail. And Gakushū was able to cut himself free, throw on his clothes and regain some of his pride at school. Though he couldn't ignore the yaoi fangirls of his school that followed him even to high school. How wonderful right? Karma was sure pleased.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did!**


End file.
